


Surprise Part 2 Or No?

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Dean, Confused Castiel, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy Test, Sad Dean, Upset Dean, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: There's no time to look at the results.Then there's time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of feedback on the previous story and it made me so happy!!
> 
> I'm gonna have a big time lapse in the next update because I need it to move on with my story. 
> 
> Just bear with it..
> 
> Stay awesome love's. Feedback is always welcomed and adored.

Dean was running his hands over his face, hair, neck. Anything to get the anxiety out, his eyes closed.  
  
Cas moved them so they were laying down, still knotted.  
  
Cas took Dean's hands in his own, "baby. It'll be okay-"  
  
"OKAY?!? Your little Cas sperm could be making little Cas puppies in me right now! Nothing is okay about this!! I can't have another pup this early. My body just healed fully from Riley!"  
  
"Do not yell at me Dean. This isn't entirely all my fault. Maybe if you weren't such in a hurry to have my cock in you again we could have remembered to use fucking protection!"  
  
Cas's knot had gone down some but not enough to fully pull off without it hurting a little.  
  
But Dean didn't care. He was angry.  
  
Dean pulled on their bond and hissed as Cas's knot stretched him a little farther than was comfortable.  
  
He moved off the bed and got dressed.  
  
Cas stood up, "where are you going? You could have ripped something Dean!"  
  
Dean growled, "out."  
  
Then Dean was stalking towards the front door. Most of the people had left, only Gabriel and Pete were there, cleaning up.  
  
"Dean? I thought you'd be tied to Cas at least for another hour?"  
  
Dean growled, stalking past and grabbing his keys.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Fucking out!"  
  
Dean had went to the closest store and picked up a couple pregnancy tests.  
  
When he got home, it was a clear shot to the first bathroom.  
  
He got in the bathroom and locked the door, taking a deep breath. He opened all the tests and peed on them.  
  
Now to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cas was walking past when he heard a whimper. Then he smelt the distress.  
  
He walked to the bathroom door and lightly knocked, "Dean?"  
  
It got silent. Cas whispered, "Omega... Please open up. I'm sorry sweetheart, we were both at fault. I shouldn't have yelled. We should deal with the consequences together."  
  
The door opened and Cas's arms were filled with Dean.  
  
Cas looked over Dean's shoulder and to the bathroom counter, seeing the tests.  
  
"Are you waiting?"  
  
Dean nodded his head yes.  
  
The timer beeped and Dean tensed. Cas lifted his face to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Hey, no matter what the answer is, it'll be okay. Besides, you always wanted a big family."  
  
Cas grinned, causing Dean to smile softly too.  
  
Dean turned around to go look at the tests when Sam came running down the hall, calling for them.  
  
Cas looked at Sam's figure then back to Dean, "I'll go see what he wants, you go look."  
  
Dean nodded and turned around when he heard Riley crying, he groaned.  
  
Dean left the tests on the bathroom counter and walked down to Riley's room.  
  
"Hey baby girl. What's wrong?"  
  
Riley stopped screaming when she saw Dean, she sniffled up at him.  
  
Dean looked at the clock that they set up in her room. Almost eight.  
  
"It's time for your night feeding huh?"  
  
Dean picked her up. She grew so much since birth, for being a two months and a half old, she is strong.  
  
Dean sat down in the rocking chair and moved his shirt, Riley latched on quick.  
  
Dean grinned, he loved this. He got to bond with his kid in a way that only he could.  
  
He decided, even if the test said positive, he was happy. He wouldn't mind another pup.  
  
Dean fell asleep while feeding her, Riley falling asleep in the middle of feeding.  
  
Cas was walking the halls of the house, looking for Dean. He noticed Riley's door closed and frowned.  
  
They kept her door open so if they needed too, they could hear her.  
  
He walked over and opened the door. He saw Dean asleep and Riley asleep on him.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
Cas walked over and picked Riley up, Dean stirred as she deattached from him.  
  
Cas placed her gently in her crib and covered her, he turned to see Dean blinking sleepily at him.  
  
He chuckled and picked Dean up, walking down to their bedroom.  
  
"The, uh, the tests-"  
  
"Will still be there tomorrow. Time for bed."  
  
Dean curled into Cas's chest, sniffing at his neck.  
  
Cas laid him on the bed and pulled his clothes off, pulling the covers around him. He gave him a kiss on the lips then stood straight, about to walk out.  
  
Dean grabbed his wrist, "stay baby..."  
  
"Dean, I need to go put Sam to bed."  
  
Dean pouted but nodded.  
  
Cas squeezed his hand and then left. When he got back, Dean was asleep.  
  
Cas chuckled quietly and laid in bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cas woke up hot and sweaty, he was rutting.  
  
He blinked open his eyes and came to view Dean humping back against him. The smell of his slick very prominent.  
  
Then Dean whined, "Alphaa."  
  
Cas growled, gripping Dean's waist and pulling him back against him, pushing his hips up.  
  
"So horny Alpha."  
  
Cas grunted, one hand releasing Dean's hip and gripping at his boxers, pulling them down, exposing the slicked-up hole.  
  
Deans slick was soaking through the sheets quickly.  
  
Cas prodded at the hole, groaning along with Dean.  
  
He lowered his own boxers to pull his cock out and pulled Dean back against him. He thrusted forward and slid in.  
  
"Aaallllpppphhhaaaa-"  
  
Cas covered Dean's mouth, growling. He set a hard and fast pace.  
  
Dean was bucking against him, grunting.  
  
"Alpha- I'm gonna-"  
  
Dean arched his back, cumming into the sheets.   
  
Cas growled, forcing himself to pull out when he felt his knot forming, causing Dean to whine.  
  
"Cas no..."  
  
Cas grunted, gripping his cock and jerking it, knot inflating and cumming onto Dean.  
  
He collapsed and curled into Dean. Dean turned around and had a slight pout on his face.  
  
"Why'd you pull out?"  
  
Cas smiled, kissing Dean's forehead, "one, no condom, didn't want to pregnate you if you're not pregnant. Two, didn't want to be stuck like that for hours when Sam or Riley could wake anytime soon, needing us."  
  
Dean frowned but nodded, Cas smiled softly, cleaning them up.  
  
"How about we go look at those pregnancy tests?"  
  
Dean smiled softly back and nodded, getting out of bed.  
  
The two walked to the bathroom that they left the tests in.  
  
Dean grabbed the tests and looked at them, he frowned.  
  
"What baby? Is it positive?"  
  
Dean shook his head no, "no, negative."  
  
Cas stepped forward, "isn't that good baby?"  
  
Dean sat the tests down, staring at the floor, "when I was feeding Riley, it made me realize that I wouldn't have minded having another pup..."  
  
Cas smiled softly, walking over to him and gripping his arm, "baby. We'll have another pup. Just not now, let Riley grow up a little bit. Then have another."   
  
Dean nodded, smiling up at Cas, "okay."


End file.
